


Epilogue

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Please Tommy [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: This is a kind of part two or sequel to I Won't Lie. It short, fluffy, and honestly, that's about it.





	Epilogue

Newt's Point of View

As I'm still curled up and sobbing, blood on the ground still fresh, still warm, there's a hand placed on my shoulder and a soft voice in my ear. "Newt?" My head snaps up, almost of its own accord, eyes instantly finding Tommy.

"T-Tommy..?" I don't want to believe it, I don't want to get my hopes up only to see them crushed.

"Newt." He looks on the verge of tears, but there's a smile on his face, relief evident in his eyes as suddenly his arms are thrust around me and they pull me up, to my feet and into his chest. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." I wrap my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Thomas' Point of View

"I missed you too." He pulls himself further against me, burying his face in my shoulder and continuing to mourn. Once he's calmed down, I pull his face up by the chin, looking into his now red ringed, slightly puffy blue eyes, I tug him closer and press my lips to his.

Newt's Point of View

Feeling his mouth against mine after so long forces a smile out of me, my lips curving up against his before I lean into the kiss and return it. Pulling back a bit, I murmur against his mouth. "I love you, Tommy…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
